What makes you happy
by Aurora Rose Targaryen
Summary: Sam asks his friend 'What makes you happy' Steve didn't reply but he knew the answer to the question. 'I think it's time to tell her man. It's time to tell her that you love her' Steve Rogers x reader
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Avengers. I just pitch in ideas.

* * *

"It didn't work out after all did it?" Natasha said to Steve as they stand at the shade of the tree in a park that Natasha told him to meet.

"I guess in a way it was worth a try," Steve said offering her a small smile.

"You really like her don't you?" Natasha said looking at Steve. He didn't say anything for a while and now looking at the same pond in front of them. He thought for the few months that he was seeing Natasha that it could work out and they could be it but not until he met, [Name] Hill. It was during the mission in bringing down SHIELD and the remaining of Hydra's data.

"Yeah, I do"

"So, what happens now? Are you finally going to ask her?" Natasha smirked

"I am. I'm going to ask her to be my steady,"

"She's a lucky girl," said Natasha as she gives Steve a hug.

"Take care of yourself," said Steve as he hugs her back

"I have to take care of Clint" she replied

"Steve?" Steve and Natasha looked at the source of the voice and saw [Name] wearing her casual clothing "Hi Natasha" she smiled, Natasha just nod at her, "Are you ready to go?" [Name] asked. Steve smiled at her with such care.

"Sure, let's go" he turned back to Natasha, "Say hi for Clint for me" with that Steve walked up to [Name] grabbing her hand and walking out to the park.

"Where are we going?" asked [Name], "Dancing, like you agreed too." Steve smiled.

"That's only because I thought you were going to die!" she exclaimed laughing.

"Are you saying that you just feel bad for me because I was beat up half died?" Steve asked, [Name] shook her head, "There was something about you Steve Rogers and I'm still trying to figure it out" Steve laughed, "I was told that I'm easy to read and yet your having a hard time figuring it out?" [Name] playfully hit him in the arm but she knows that he probably didn't feel it.

"Whatever Steve, I'm just saying. You asked at the strange times" she smirked.

"Did it worked?" she laughed once more, "Sure did"

"_Daddy, daddy!" a little with [your hair color] runs up to Steve's arms as a little boy with blonde hair run after the little girl. "Daddy, James is trying to scare me with a spider look!" Steve looked at the blonde boy wondering what his two little kids are doing. _

"_That's not true! I was just trying to show her that it's not going to hurt her. I promise!" James opens his small palm revealing a small harmless spider. _

"_That's really nice of you James but you need to let the little go okay? Now let's go to your room and open the window and let him go okay?" James frowned and nodded. Steve followed him to his room and as James let the spider go. _

"_Now, Lily your brother is not trying to scare you. He's just showing that the spider is not going to hurt you." Steve said as he carries her in his arms. _

"_I'm sorry sis" James said, Lily looked at her older brother. "I fowgive you" she said as Steve let her down and the siblings hug it out. _

"_Daddy! Can you tell us a bed time story?" said James. Lily excitedly looked up at her father, "Pwease, pwease!" she cheered. _

_[Name] walked into James room since Steve was not in their room and there she was Steve and the kids talking about a bedtime story. _

"_You need to be in bed first and then I will tell you a story," Steve said and the kids obeyed. [Name] can't help but smiled at the scene, Steve turned out to be the father that she saw when they first started dating. _

"_What would you like to hear?" he asked the kids. James and Lily taught about it for a while until James spoke up first. _

"_How you meet Mommy!" _

"_Yeah!' Lily followed, "Did you save her from the ewil people?" Steve smiled as flash back comes back to him. [Name] walked to James room, "I would like to hear this story" she said as she kissed Steve's cheek. _

"_Mommy!" James and Lilly cheered, "Stay with us! Daddy is going to tell us how he saved you," said James. _

"_I believe, I saved your daddy" _

"_Did you really?" said Lily as her eyes spark with such excitement. _

"_Now, Honey. Don't make me look bad in front of the kids" said Steve as he pulls her to his lap. James and Lily giggled_

"_You're so silly daddy" said Lily. _

"_Alright, you tell the story then" _

"_I will" Steve cleared his throat, "Is daddy the knight and shinning armor?" said Lily, who's actually 4 years old and James is 8 years old. _

"_No Lily! Daddy is Captain America remember?" Lily made a "O' face and Steve just laughed and continued. _

"_It started when I was on a mission with your Aunt Natasha and we were saving Uncle Nick" _

_**Mission insight [With winter solider] **_

"Fractured lungs, let's not forget about that" said Fury. This is the time when Agent Hill rescue Steve, Natasha and Sam.

"But I saw them cut your heart open" said Natasha as the doctor patched her shoulder up.

"I have to make it look real. They can't let them know" Fury talked slowly as his body is still trying to recover.

"Director, you need take it easy" a girl about Agent Hill height and how they looked a little bit alike.

"Agent 4. Met the rest of the crew" Agent 4 turns her attention to Steve, Natasha and then to Sam.

"Agent 4, nice to meet you. Captain, Agent Romanoff and—" she stopped at Sam.

"Sam, Sam Wilson" he tried to hit on her.

"This is Agent Hill's sister," explained Fury, "She works in the shadow. SHIELD doesn't know that she works with me"

"Apparently I'm on contract" she tried to joke about her work. Steve stared at her [eye color] how they shine brightly even in this dim lighting.

Agent 4 helped Fury out of this bed and moved on to the table not to far from his bed.

"We have to take down everything. You don't even know that Hydra is growing under your nose," said Steve.

"He's right," said Agent Hill. Nick looked at Natasha, to Agent Hill, to Steve and then to Sam.

"Don't look at me, I do everything he does but slower" last but not least to Agent 4.

"Its time Fury" she nods as she stood beside her older sister. They look so much a like but different at the same time.

"Looks like you are in charged now Captain" the team geared up separately as they took they left each other with their own thoughts. Steve made his way outside the hideout as he walked pass Agent 4

"Agent 4", "Captain" she smiled softly. "Why haven't I heard of you before?" asked Steve

"I only worked in shadows Captain."

"Fury doesn't share does he?"

"I don't him not too. [Name] by the way"

"Sorry?" Steve was confused.

"That's my real name. [Name] Hill" she said looking away as she prepares her weapon of choice.

"[Name], that's a beautiful name" he smiled. For the longest time, the whole in his heart with this situation with Bucky and SHIELD, he never felt so complete.

"Best to be gear up Captain"

"Steve" [Name] looked at his blue eyes and she can just get lost in them.

"Steve" she repeated and smiled.

"Are you doing anything Saturday night?" [Name] was surprised that Steve was asking her out.

"Hmm, nothing in mind" she looked away, why is she getting so nervous around him?

"Maybe… maybe you can accompany me at this café that I've been meaning to visit"

"Sure…. I would love that Steve" she smiled, Steve slowly walking backwards out of the hideout with a small smile in his face, _"sounds great"_

_Who knows made this is a start of something new or better yet, a sign that… __**makes him happy. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't the avengers. I just pitch in ideas.

Also thank you for the follows and favourites! You guys are the best. Much love &amp; stay classy

* * *

Steve gave a speech to the whole building of SHIELD and letting them know that Hydra is living among them and it's time to stand up from that.

"Nice speech did you write it?" [Name] teased making Steve smile

"I tried" he turns to Sam, "Ready?" Sam nods and leaving the room while [Name] and Agent Hill navigate them to the ships of insight.

"I'm going with you" [Name] protests, Steve shook his head "You're staying here. It's too dangerous" she glared in response.

"I've been working for SHIELD alone so I can handle myself just fine"

"I'll call you for back up. We can't afford losing-"

"I am not yours to lose Steve" Steve glares back and he never thought that he would meet someone this stubborn beside Natasha but [Name] is not backing down.

"You're staying and that is final" with that Steve walks out with Sam. [Name] sighs and walking back to her sister's side.

"Steve 5 minutes" Agent Hill says through her earpiece "Give me a few seconds!" he replies back.

"Sis" Agent Hill turns to [Name]. With that she didn't waste any time. Upon reaching the last insight ship, she saw Steve running to towards the main system where he needed to put the last chip but saw the winter soldier sneak behind Steve. [Name] took out her staff and charging towards him.

"Steve!" Steve turns around saw [Name] and Bucky fighting. She uses her staff to defend herself against Bucky attacks, she saw an opportunity and kicking him in the stomach but Bucky quickly pull out a gun and shooting her through her left leg twice. She screams in pain as she fall hitting the ground.

"[Name]! Bucky you don't have to do this!" [Name] must have passed out from the shot that she received, she never felt so much pain in a gun shot before. She swears under her breath and looking around. [Name] looks under the bridge and saw Steve fighting Bucky and having him in a headlock as Bucky start to loss conscious, Steve drop Bucky and walks to the broken ladder where [Name] is waiting for him. [Name] slowly made her way in meeting Steve back to the main controls. Ignoring the pain through her leg and laying down on her stomach, she extend her arm out

"Steve, take my hand!" Steve looked relieved and reaches out for her hand but a shot rang through and she heard him groans in pain.

"NO! Steve!" he's left hand slipped but he got a good grip on his other arm. "Almost there" [Name] caught his hand and pulling him up. Steve was breathing hard as they both lay down on the floor.

"You- You're alright" Steve look at [Name]'s eyes and nods.

"Yes, are you?" Steve nod, "Come on, we have to put this chip" Steve got up first and walking to the main controls. They heard another shot and this time hitting Steve's side. [Name] color flushed out of her face as she saw Steve bleeding in his side. She grabs the chip and putting it to the right spot.

"Now, get out of there!" Agent Hill said through the earpiece.

"Just do it!"

"But Steve-"

"This is our only chance Agent Hill" Steve turns to [Name] "You have to leave here. If you carry me, we'll never make it out"

"No! I am not leaving you behind. Soldiers never do that" the ship started to shake and explode from the outside and the ship and falling apart. Steve looked into her worry eyes and he tried to stand up and she try to help him to stand as well. He groaned as he receive a few gun shot wounds "Come on Steve" We looked over the bridge and saw Bucky stuck in under a huge metal trying to get himself off it.

"I have to help him" [Name] shook her head

"We don't have much time anymore and your injured" Steve slowly stand up by himself and looking at her.

"He's my friend. I promise I will come back okay? I will come back enough for our coffee date" He smiles slightly. [Name] heart beat faster looking at his blue eyes.

"Fine, I'll stay here until you get him out of there and then we're leaving" she says, Steve leaned forward kissing her in the forehead and jumping down helping Bucky. Steve went down and lifting the metal column on top of Bucky. [Name] watches as Steve helped Bucky and how Bucky started to fight him again.

"Steve!" she can't do anything, her legs are badly hurt. Steve dodges all of Bucky's punches but not fighting back. She wasn't sure why he wasn't fighting him back. But Bucky over power him and started beating him up. Horror in [Name]'s eyes as Steve started to get beat up

"Steve! No! Please stop!" she yells at Bucky. "BUCKY!" Bucky stops as if he heard her voice.

Bucky stared at Steve's blue eyes, "I can't fight you Bucky. Your my friend"

"And you are my mission"

"I'm with you until the end of the line" Steve says as he grins at Bucky and quickly glancing at [Name] with that Steve fell from the glass and as if time was going by slowly, [Name] watches as Steve falling through the sky.

"STEVE!" [Name] got up and going down where Bucky is and jumping after Steve. They hit the cold water. She swam faster towards Steve and grabbing his hand. Swimming her way to the surface while holding on the Steve but she's losing her power and she started to get weak. Next thing she knows, she felt someone pulling her up. She gasped for oxygen when she reached the surface, she looks around quickly looking for Steve and she saw that Bucky was dragging him to the shore.

"Haven't you done enough?" she limps her way to Bucky. He was staring at Steve and turning back to her

"Why did you save him?"

"I know him but I can't remember at the same time," he said looking at her.

"Wait Bucky!" but he didn't turn around.

Steve slowly opens his eyes and looking around and hearing some music in the background. He looks to his left and saw [Name] sleeping in the chair. She's so peaceful and it's good to know that she's safe.

"[Name]" he softly calls her name. [Name] slowly opens her eyes and immediately getting out of her sleepy state.

"Steve, are awake. I'm glad" she tears up a little bit. "I was so scared" she grabs his hand. Steve smiles softly and held her hand back.

"I told you I would be back for the coffee date" he smiled slightly and closing his eyes again but not letting go of her hand.

"So mommy did save daddy!" Lily cheers and jumping up and down from the bed. Steve laughs as she looks up to her mom. Steve is luckily to have a family like this.

"Mommy you save the day!' James cheers as well. [Name] smiled and looking at her kids, "And daddy as well. He always care about the people he loves" The kids settle down.

"Daddy you're so cool!" James hugs his daddy even though [Name] was sitting in Steve lap. "Thank you James and you're an amazing son" Lily smiled as she tackles her parents as well.

"Gwoup hug!" [Name] laughs hugging her daughter back. "Alright guys, time to go to bed" the kids whine but obeyed anyway. Steve and [Name] tucked in James and Lily and head to their room as well. Steve pulls in [Name] into his arms and kissing her lips.

"I love you so much" [Name] smiled and kiss him, "I love you too Steve Rogers"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the avengers. I just pitch in ideas.

* * *

"So this is not really what I call a reunion," said [Name] as she fight of the unknown creatures as Agent Hill tries to help her twin sister with the mission.

"Well, at least it's something" Agent Hill pulls out her duel guns.

"I thought Fury is going to send us backup" she yelled over the noise

"I guess it's just taking a while but—watch out!" Agent Hill was running towards [Name] as the debris is falling just above her. [Name] felt someone grab her waist and pulling her closer to safety.

"Are you alright?" [Name] knew that voice and it's the voice that she's been wondering about. She look up and saw Steve holding her around her waist.

"Steve? What—what are you doing here?" Steve looks at that familiar [eye color] and slightly smiled.

"Well it's good to see you again," he teased, [Name] blushed and stepping out of Steve's hold.

"I mean, sorry. Thanks for saving me there"

"No problem"

"We're the back up by the way," said Sam as he stood beside her sister. [Name] knew that Sam is crushing on Maria but knowing her older sister, she's too dense to know about it.

"Well aren't you a little late?" they heard a distant explosion

"We better carry on with the plan, sis care to explain it to them while I set up the bomb?" Maria nod but Steve eyebrows creased when he heard bomb.

"You're planning to put a bomb there? I don't think it's safe for you"

"Captain, I have been working for SHIELD for how long now? I think I can manage just fine" Steve always worry for [Name] even though she's been working by herself.

"I'm coming with you and you need back up"

"Can we just somewhat get along with one plan?" Sam says in a annoyed tone.

"Sis, just take the captain with you while Sam and I will contain them okay?" [Name] sighed, she thought that it wouldn't be too bad.

[Name] and Steve made it the building with a little bruises and scratches. Steve followed [Name] inside the building where there's some kind of nest at the main basement. She quickly installed the bomb and setting the time.

"Come on, we better get—" they were about turn back to the place when they were suddenly surrounded by the unknown thing.

"Steve?"

"I got it"

[Name] took out her metal staff and start to fight her way out of the basement.

Maria used her earpiece and called her sister, "[Name] are you—"

"Sis? We're a little stuck"

"We got it" she nods at Sam

"I can't hold on much longer! And we only have a few minutes left!" [Name] said, Steve is thinking of a plan to get them out. The last thing he can think of is grabbing her hand and running out of the place. The bomb exploded from below the building as the floor started to fall apart.

"Steve, wait I can't. My leg is—" she look down at her thigh and she noticed how she got a cut. Steve notice [Name] is getting slower, he stop and pick her up bridal style and started running.

"No, I'm just—"

"Don't you dare say that to me"

Sam was flying towards the building and saw Steve running out with [Name] on his arms.

"Steve!" he called out. Steve looks up, he turns his attention to [Name], "I'm going to give you lift and Sam will catch you okay?"

"What? What are you planning too—" Steve give [Name] a boost by tossing her upwards where Sam was flying over Steve. [Name] scream as Sam caught her.

"I am not a human toy! You know guys can't do that!" she yelled

"Hey girl, you don't have to scream in my ear. I'm just here for back up or else, your sister is going to lose it" [Name] vision is starting to get blurry

"Hey, hey stay with me now" but it was too late.

Steve waited until [Name] woke up from her sleep. She lost too much blood that she fainted. She was lucky that she didn't—

"Steve?" he look at the bed where [Name] is lying down and saw her awake. Her [eye color] shine brightly as if he's seeing it for the first time.

"Hey" he whispered softly

"Where am I?"

"You're back your house. Agent Hill patch you up and she was really worried about you," [Name] grinned. It's funny how she's in this position as he stay by her side, just like what she did when he was injured.

"I'm okay, it's just a small scratch," she said. Steve shook his head; she's most stubborn woman he'd ever met. Besides Natasha and Peggy.

"This is why I worry about you getting hurt"

"Steve, we barely know each other… I don't understand why you're worried about me so much"

"Are you pushing people away? So what I'm worried about you, is that a crime?" he said to her. [Name] glared at him but look away.

"You don't know anything"

"Yeah, that's true. I don't but it doesn't mean I don't care" For the first in forever, [Name] never felt so sad and happy at the same time. The person once betrayed her; she cared about him once but he didn't something unforgiveable. That's why she prefers to work alone.

"I just wanted to be your friend," said Steve, "And that coffee date… I—I mean as… uh friends. Its—if you want" [Name] did wonder about Steve but she knows that he's going out with Natasha. So in a way, she didn't understand why Steve is so persistent that she should trust him.

"Aren't you dating Natasha?" she can't help it

"I—I am. She's away and I was—I just wanted to check this café shop" Steve stutter. [Name] laugh and look at Steve's bright blue eyes. She trusts him—as a friend.

"Sure Steve. I'll company you" Steve looks at [Name] and smiled

"Really?"

"Really, really"


End file.
